Son Deku
by JeniSasu
Summary: Eijiro et Ochako paniquent, ils sont dans la mouise, vraiment dans la mouise ! Katsuki n'allait pas tarder et Izuku ne revenait toujours pas ! ...One shot.


Hello !

Alors, j'avais ce petit truc en tête que je voulais vraiment écrire XD

Je ne suis pas très fière du titre, je le changerai peut être plus tard... :/

One shot.

Parce qu'Izuku n'appartient qu'à Katchan et qu'il ne faut pas plaisanter sur le sujet XD

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Lorsque Katsuki partait pour une intervention.

Lorsque l'intervention en question mets plus de temps que prévus, disons trois jours de plus…

Lorsqu'il revenait d'une telle intervention, les nerfs en pelote.

Il n'avait besoin que d'une seule chose.

 _Une seule._

Une seule personne.

Son Deku.

Son-Deku.

Alors Eijiro fais les cents pas, complètement en panique.

Ochako suivis le mouvement et tout les deux, tournèrent en rond dans leur maison.

Ils avaient foirés.

Ah merde qu'ils avaient foirés.

_Tu penses qu'il est arrivé ?

_Oh non, si c'étais le cas ma tête ne serais plus relier à mon corps là, dit Eijiro tout bas

Ochako frissonne et serre les mains en une prière silencieuse avant de les poser sur son ventre bien rebondis.

Izuku…était venus les voir il y'a à peine une heure.

Il s'ennuyait seule, Katsuki n'étais pas encore rentré.

Et il voulait avoir des nouvelles de ses amis, surtout d'Ochako qui était enceinte

En tant que futur parrain, c'étais normale.

Mais voila, Ochako a soudainement eut envie de la tarte à la framboise que vendais la septuagénaire de la ville à côté.

Mais celle-ci n'était pas la porte à côté, alors Izuku s'est proposer d'y aller.

Eijiro s'était proposer mais Izuku à refuser.

Ochako était bientôt à terme, il devait être à ses côtés.

Alors Izuku était partie en cette nuit noire.

Et là bas, il avait appris que la vieille femme n'en avait plus.

Mais elle adorait Ochako qu'elle considérait comme sa petite fille.

Alors elle avait mis une fournée juste pour elle.

Alors Izuku y était et attendait la tarte.

Ils étaient en communication lorsque la ligne se coupa.

Il n'avait sans doute, plus de batterie.

Mais ce n'étais pas bien grave, Ochako et Eijiro l'attendaient avec impatience.

Et calme.

Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone d'Eijiro sonna.

Lorsqu'il décrocha, ce fut Shouto, qui lui demandait si la sortie de fin de semaine était maintenue.

Eijiro acquiesça, du moment qu'il n'y aurait pas d'imprévus.

À ces mots, il regarda sa femme qui caressait toujours son ventre rebondis.

Sa bague luit doucement et Eijiro sourit, fière de la beauté de sa femme.

Fière de l'aimer.

Shouto répondit un bref « ok » et voulus raccrocher lorsqu'Eijiro se souvint d'un détail et le retint.

_Euh dit…t'étais pas en mission avec Katsuki ?

_Oui, répond Shouto en masquant un bâillement, on vient juste de se quitter.

Eijiro déglutis et fixe droit devant lui, figé.

_Alors…Katsuki...est rentré, dit-il

Ochako se crispe aussitôt et tourne la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés

_...Oui…qu'est-ce qui…non, ne me _dit pas_ que vous avez fait sortis Deku

Eijiro ne dit rien, totalement en état de panique.

_...Il est dans le quartier ?

Eijiro ne répondit pas

_...La ville ? Tenta prudemment Shouto

Aucune réponse.

Shouto laisse un souffle tremblant lui échapper.

_...Deku n'est pas chez lui…Ni en ville…de votre faute…Ah….je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire…, murmure Shouto d'une voix basse

Sur le coup, il plaignit ses amis.

Car il le savait.

Ils le savaient tous.

L'on ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou un de leurs amis avait reçus la visite de Katsuki alors que celui-ci venait d'arriver et cherchait son Deku.

Ça en était arrivé à un point ou Deku évitait de sortir quand Katsuki était en mission.

Quand lui-même devait s'en aller, il lui laissait toujours un mot.

Mais quand Izuku n'étais pas en mission, _il se devait_ d'être dans les parages quand Katsuki rentrait.

Pour leurs biens à tous.

Shouto soupire à nouveau.

_Vérifie que ta maison est assurer, Protège Ochako-chan et tenez vous à bonne distance de la porte. Sur ce bon courage.

Et il raccrocha.

Eijiro posa brutalement le téléphone sur la table et se précipite vers la porte qu'il ferma à double.

Puis se précipite vers les fenêtres qu'il ferme violemment avant de tirer les rideaux.

Il se tourne alors vers Ochako qui le fixe, toujours aussi choqué.

Tous deux pensait la même chose.

Katsuki est rentré.

Katsuki est rentré suite à une intervention plus longue que prévus.

Katsuki détestais, les imprévus.

Katsuki sera donc, en colère, furieux, sur les nerfs.

Et dans ces moments là, Katsuki voulait Deku.

Katsuki revendiquait Deku.

Il le voulait dans ses bras.

Katsuki veut Deku, quand il rentre.

Et Deku était absent…à cause d'eux.

Voilà, ou ils en étaient.

_ça craint, débite Eijiro en reprenant les cents pas, oh mon dieu ça craint…

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à le joindre, gémis Ochako en posant son portable

Eijiro se tourne vers elle et prend un grand souffle.

_Calme toi, pour lé bébé, juste…reste calme…au pire il...ne te fera rien, ajoute-il d'une voix blanche en caressant son cou

_Mon fils aura besoin d'un père tu sais, dit doucement Ochako un peu moqueuse

Eijiro lui lance un regard contrarié.

C'est alors qu'un violent coup fut porté à la porte les faisant violemment sursauter.

Ochako se rapproche immédiatement de son époux qui l'enlace aussitôt.

Tous s'éloignèrent à vitesse grand V de la porte.

Un second coup, plus violent éjecta la porte qui leurs frôla la tête avant de s'encastrer de l'autre côté du mur.

Eijiro et Ochako clignèrent des yeux choqués.

Ce fut un Katsuki, grand, musclé, énervé, contrarié et sur les nerfs qui fit son apparition.

Il pose un regard perçant sur les deux individus qui se tendent aussitôt.

Katsuki prend un grand souffle pour se calmer en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Ses doigts se crispent et il expire et inspire à nouveau.

Il était toujours en tenus de super héros.

Il s'était sans doute précipiter ici en voyant que leur maison était vide.

Izuku à sans doute dut y laisser un mot disant ou il était.

Sauf que…il n'y est pas.

Eh merde, pense Eijiro

_Alors, commence Katsuki d'une voix grave

Eijiro et Ochako frémirent et resserre leurs prises l'un contre l'autre.

Eijiro serre les dents et pria tout les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que Deku se dépêche.

Il fixe son meilleur ami vraiment, mais alors vraiment inquiet.

Il aurait put essayer de le raisonner mais ça ne servirait, strictement à rien.

Parce que lorsqu'il est dans cet état, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Pour cela, il fallait juste, lui fourguer un Deku dans les bras.

Katsuki pose une main lasse mais crisper sur son front.

_Je reviens d'une mission vraiment…horrible à souhait, épouvantable, vraiment minable et je suis-

Il s'arrête et halète pour se calmer.

Eijiro remercia mentalement le travail d'Izuku sur le self control de son ami.

Katsuki crispe les doigts.

_Dans ces moments atroces, tu te dis, supporte, supporte bordel parce qu'à ton retour, tu l'as putain, tu l'auras _toute la nuit_ dans tes bras, tout le temps et _là_ …

Il crispe la mâchoire et se tape violement le front.

Eijiro frissonne.

Les muscles de son ami étaient bandés, tendus.

Il était incroyablement en colère.

Frustrer.

…En manque.

_Je reviens, épuisé, mort, à bout et je ne demande qu'une seule chose, rien qu'une seule chose et _je ne la vois pas_ , grogne t-il

Il tape fortement dans ses mains et les deux autres sursautent.

_Ou est-il ? Hurle t-il le corps tendus

Eijiro ouvrit la bouche, la referma et déglutis.

_Ou-est-Deku ? , grogne t-il à voix basse, détachant chaque mot

Le couple frémit violemment.

_Il…devrait pas tarder, murmure Eijiro

_...T'es entrain de me dire…qu'il n'est pas là ?, murmure Katsuki d'une voix éteinte

Ce qui ne présageait, rien de bon.

Eijiro ferme les yeux et lève la tête en une prière.

Izuku, pitié, dépêche toi.

Katsuki grogne et se frotte le visage.

Ses gestes étaient durs et pleine de retenue.

On aurait dit un drogué en manque.

_Ou…Juste… _ou ?_ demande t-il en un souffle.

Eijiro et Ochako échangent un regard inquiet.

Dire à un Katsuki, en pleine crise, qu'Izuku, _son Deku_ n'est pas dans le quartier, ni même en ville, ne serais, pas une bonne idée.

Ils savent qu'Izuku utiliserait le One for all pour le trajet, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Mais si Katsuki apprenait ou il était…

La vieille femme et Ochako -qui était la cause du départ d'Izuku- ne feraient pas long feu.

Ils… devaient attendre et espéré que-

_Bordel vous m'écouter merde ? hurle Katsuki

Les deux autres reportent automatiquement leurs attentions sur lui.

Ils écarquillent les yeux en le voyant se rapproche d'eux à vive allure lorsqu'un « Katchan ?» retentit de nulle part.

Katsuki se fige à mi chemin d'eux et se tourne violemment.

Eijiro et Ochako soupire de soulagement et se laisse tomber sur le sol.

Izuku se tenait à l'entrée de la maison, choqué.

Il observe la porte arracher et pénètre prudemment dans la maison.

_Katchan…, l'appelle t-il à nouveau en l'observant

Katsuki serre les dents, se détourne du couple avachis par terre et se rapproche vivement de Deku puis se laisse tomber dans ses bras.

Izuku le retint, manquant de tomber sous son poids.

Le sachet contenant la tarte tangue un peu mais il l'a pose délicatement par terre avant d'enlacer son aimer.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et lui caresse les cheveux.

Katsuki soupire, ferme les yeux et l'enlace en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux.

Ses mains caressent avidement son dos, passe dans sa chevelure, le long de son cou et revint l'enlacer fermement.

_Deku, se plaint-il doucement

_Oui Katchan, répond celui-ci en douceur

_C'était affreux, grogne t-il

_Je sais.

_Cette mission était…la pire.

_Je sais.

_Je n'avais que des incompétents sous ma charge Deku, se plaint-il d'une voix grave, j'ai faillis les cogner…enfin non, je les ais cogner mais peut importe, achève t-il en grognant

_Je m'en doutais, répond à nouveau Deku en lui caressant les cheveux

_Des gros nuls putain !, continue Katsuki en caressant le dos d'Izuku

Eijiro se tape le front en un geste agacé tandis qu'Ochako les observait attendris.

Le corps de Katsuki devint moins tendu sous les caresses de Deku.

Deku qui leurs montra le sachet du doigt et Ochako acquiesce doucement.

Deku fit signe à Eijiro pour les dégâts de la porte, comme d'habitude, il s'en chargera plus tard.

Eijiro soupire comme réponse.

Izuku sourit largement et leurs fit un au revoir avec un large sourire.

Il repousse alors lentement Katsuki qui se plaignait toujours et lui pris la main.

Ils quittèrent lentement le salon.

_Bordel, heureusement qu'il y avait Shouto sinon je les aurais tous cramer, dit-il furieux

_Je sais, Katchan

_Et puis ou est-ce que t'étais ?

_Pas loin tu sais.

_Je m'en branle, t'étais pas là, grogne t-il en resserrant sa prise sur ses doigts, on rentre et je ne te lâche plus.

Izuku sourit, les pommettes rouges.

_Je sais.

Eijiro porte une main tremblante sur son visage alors que ses amis disparaissaient de sa vue.

Plus jamais, il n'accueillera Izuku lorsque Katsuki est absent.

Plus jamais.

* * *

XD voilà, pas long juste quelques pages ^^'

Merci et n'hésitez pas à laisser des avis :p


End file.
